1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus that is capable of replacing a process unit holding a device for use in image forming and the like and a method of operating the image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an image forming apparatus, the number of printed sheets is counted. When the count number reaches a preset number, a message to urge a user to replace a process unit is displayed on a display section of the image forming apparatus. An operator visually identifies the display and then places an order with an agency, which offers technical service of image forming apparatuses, for a new process unit. After the message is displayed, the image forming apparatus continues a printing operation until the count number reaches the preset number and stops it automatically when the count number exceeds the preset number. The image forming apparatus has a function of detecting that a new process unit is set and stopping a printing operation and resetting the count of the number of printed sheets when the operator inserts the new process unit.
If the above image forming apparatus continues being used after a message to replace a process unit is displayed and printing for the preset number of sheets until a new process unit is received, the apparatus will stop its printing operation. The user therefore has to keep a spare process unit to prevent the image forming apparatus from stopping a printing operation. Even though an old process unit to be replaced contains some parts of devices that are still usable, a user or a serviceman disposes of them together with the process unit. The costs per copy are increased accordingly.
An object of the invention is to provide an image forming apparatus having some modes used for replacing a process unit and used widely to meet user""s needs by setting the modes freely.
An image forming apparatus according to an aspect of the present invention comprises a replaceable process unit which holds a photosensitive body and a device to form at least one image, a holding section which holds the process unit, a storage section which counts an amount of use of the process unit and stores a count value, and a mode setting section which selectively sets a first mode in which a printing operation stops when the count value reaches a given value and a second mode in which the printing operation does not stop when the count value reaches the given value.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out hereinafter.